mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
When the Mafia Cry
| image = File:mafiacry.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Contract Collector | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 05.01.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies&Indy | roster =1) Fox 2) Einkil 3) CherryLane 4) Lost in space 5) Dawg 6) SparrowHawk 7) Surge 8) Prof. Templeton 9) Seahorse 10) rossbeemer 11) JarZe 12) Riranor (StarTiger) | first = 4) Lost in space 5) Dawg 7) Surge | last = 4) Lost in space 7) Surge 11) JarZe | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-san (Contract Collector) on mOs. It began on Jan 5th, 2010, and ended in a Mafia & Indy win on N2-2 (Night 2 in Timeline 2). Game Mechanics 12 Villagers - allegiances are kept secret: 3 are (secretly) Mafia, 1 is (secretly) Unfortunate, 1 is (secretly) Queen Carrier. Also, the game has a non-linear timeline, as there is a possibility to restart the game. Rules Secret factions/roles: *There are 3 roles that are Mafia and have BTSC. The Mafia are unknown at the beginning, and are only revealed when lynched. The Mafia may choose to kill a player each Night, and must choose one mafioso to carry out the kill. They also may choose to perform the Sacrificial Ritual on their victim. However, they only have the supplies to perform the Sacrificial Ritual once per timeline, and when the supplies are used up, they cannot perform the ritual until time resets. The Mafia also have the resources to manipulate the results of a lynch once in the entire game and choose the revealed affiliation (Mafia/Indie/Innocent). Additionally, if the QC is still alive, the Mafia have the ability to lay a mine at any location on the roster each Night, and anyone who visits that location on the roster will be killed. *There is 1 Innocent role that is the Queen Carrier (not necessarily a female). The QC carries a hormone that suppresses the effects of a virus that infects the entire village. If the Queen Carrier is killed in any way without performing the Sacrificial Ritual, Oy-sama will turn back time to the beginning of the game, and everything is reversed (except information). If the Sacrificial Ritual is performed and the QC dies and the game continues, the Innocents will start to feel the effects of the virus, and they will start to go insane. Their actions will have a N/10 percent chance of being randomly redirected, where N is the Night/Day cycle. Players will not be informed if their action was redirected. The QC cannot be killed Night 1. *Additionally, there is 1 Independent role, the Unfortunate, who has been driven by events beyond his/her control beyond the brink of madness and kills Villagers every Night, in order to kill a certain Villager. However, since events are determined by chance, each time time is reset by Oy-sama, the events are different and a different Villager is affected, i.e. a different Innocent becomes the Unfortunate and the old Unfortunate returns to being an Innocent. Each new Unfortunate had a new target for their aggressions. If the Unfortunate succeeds in his/her win condition, it will be announced, but if the QC is still alive, the identity of the Unfortunate will not be and the player will not leave the game, since the Unfortunate win can be erased if time is reset. *Whether the Unfortunate fails or succeeds in their win condition, they do not lose their Unfortunate ability for as long as they remain in the game. Roster location dynamics: Each player's location on the roster is the location of their "house" in the village. Any role that acts on a player, with the exception of Rena (who works on bodies in the morgue and then chooses a "house" to bury the parts at) and Irie (who abducts the player during the Day), acts by visiting the player's house. Role Description *'Rena': Each Night, may choose to dismember a body (of a dead player, of course), and bury the right arm at any location on the roster. *'Oishi': Each Night, may choose to dig at any location on the roster. He learns of the faction status of any an all right arms left there (although not the identity of the body). *'Takano': At any time, but only once per time line, may choose to fake her own death. She may choose which faction to appear to have been killed by in the Night Post, and she will appear dead on the roster, although she still may be acted on by any roles that choose to do so. Any Night afterward, she may choose to "return to life" the following Day. *'Shion': Any Night, but not two in a row, may choose to kill a player. If Mion dies before her, she will be given the choice of switching roles and becoming Mion for the rest of the time line. If time is reset, returns to being Shion. If Shion is Mafia, she may choose to perform either her role kill or the Mafia kill, but not both on the same Night. *'Mion': Any Night, but not two in a row, may choose to protect a player from death. If Shion dies before her, she will be given the choice of switching roles and becoming Shion for the rest of the game. If time is reset, returns to being Mion. *'Satoko': Each Night, may choose to lay a trap at any location on the roster and find out the identities of any players who visited. *'Akasaka': Each Night, may choose to investigate and discover the role identity of any player (but not faction). *'Tomitake': Each Day, may choose to question around and discover the names of all the players who visited the Night before within a +/-1 radius from any living player on the roster. He receives the information after the Day Post, so the player must survived the Day. *'Dr. Irie:' Each Day, may choose to abduct a player and put him under observation for the Night (must PM me before the Day ends). The player will be protected from death. The player may be acted on and act, but Irie will see any roles that act on the observed player and the target of the observed player. Cannot abduct the same player two Nights in a row, and cannot abduct himself (obviously). *'Keiichi': Each Night, may choose to persuade a player not to take action. *'Rika': Each Night, may use her priestess powers to see the action of any role on a previous Night (does not include faction-specific actions). *'Kasai': Each Night, chooses a player to protect with his life. If that player dies (in any way), Kasai will die for them. The original player's death will not be shown in the Night Post (it will just appear as if the player playing Kasai was the original target of the death in the first place). *Kasai's ability will only activate if the player in question will actually die. Host's Summary Winning Factions Mafia: * Lost in Space - Mion * Surge - Takano * JarZe - Tomitake Indy: *Seahorse - Unfortunate (in timeline 2) Day and Night Posts Timeline 1 Timeline 2 End of Game Roster Host: Contract Collector (Yoruichi-san on BD) Timeline 1 (ended D2 with a restart): #Fox - Satoko - Lynched D1 in T1 #Einkil - Keiichi/Queen Carrier - Lynched D2 in T1 which triggered the reset #Cherry Lane - Rena / Unfortunate in T1 #LIS - Mion/Mafia - Killed N1 in T1 by Shion #Dawg - Kasai - Killed N1 in T1 by Unfortunate-1 #sparrowhawk - Akasaka #Surge - Takano/Mafia - Killed N1 in T1 by Mafia #Prof. Templeton - Oishi #seahorse - Shion #rossbeemer - Dr. Irie #JarZe - Tomitake/Mafia #riranor (StarTiger) - Rika Timeline 2 (ended N2 with a Mafia majority): #Fox - Satoko - Killed N1 in T2 by Mafia #Einkil - Keiichi/Queen Carrier #Cherry Lane - Rena #LIS - Mion/Mafia #Dawg - Kasai - Killed N1 in T2 by Unfortunate-2 #sparrowhawk - Akasaka - Killed N1 in T2 by the Mafia mine #Surge - Takano/Mafia #Prof. Templeton - Oishi - Killed N2 in T2 by the Mafia mine #seahorse - Shion / Unfortunate in T2 - Lynched D1 in T2 #rossbeemer - Dr. Irie - Killed N2 in T2 by Mion #JarZe - Tomitake/Mafia #riranor (StarTiger) - Rika - Killed N2 in T2 by Mafia __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games Category:NonLinear